The present invention relates to rural type mailboxes and more particularly to a rural mailbox having transparent windows and doors formed on the front, sides and rear of mailbox allowing the user to view inside the mailbox with a glance without opening the mailbox thereof to check for mail.
It is often difficult for individuals to determine whether mail has been delivered to the mailbox and in particular rural type mailboxes, which is often positioned at the street or across the street. The user must often walk to the street or across the street and open the mailbox door and stand in front of mailbox exposing the user to dangerous traffic conditions to determine whether mail has been delivered. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a rural mailbox having a transparent windows and doors formed on the front, rear, and sides thereof so that a user could view through the windows and doors to determine whether mail has been placed inside the mailbox. A remote control that operates a light inside the mailbox would allow the user to view inside the mailbox at night. In addition, it would be desirable if the transparent window or doors were capable of sliding open to allow access to the interior of mailbox so that mail could be removed by a user safely through the windows or doors.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a window mailbox for rural type mailboxes that includes transparent windows and doors that are capable of sliding; and a remote control that operates a light inside the mailbox that allows a user to view the interior of the mailbox to determine whether mail has been deposited or removed from the mailbox. When walking up to the mailbox, a transparent slidable window or door would provide a means of checking and retrieving mail without exposing the user to dangerous traffic conditions. The window or door would allow the user to approach the mailbox by driving up in a vehicle and retrieving or depositing mail.
Accordingly, a window mailbox is provided. The rural mailbox includes transparent windows or doors formed on the front, rear and sides thereof and can include a slide assembly to allow the window or door to slide and operate as an access door for retrieving or depositing mail when desired. A remote control transmitter could remotely illuminate the inside of the mailbox to view any mail through the windows or doors provided.